


Trust Me

by islandkate, LittleSwallow (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/pseuds/islandkate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/LittleSwallow
Summary: Fili is captured by pirates.  Is all hope lost or can he trust Kili?
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewulfTherewulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/gifts).



> A belated birthday present for WerewulfTherewulf... ♥️♥️♥️

“Thorin! Thorin!” Fili wailed at the sea. His uncle and only family swept overboard and he was held tight between two surly pirates. 

Kili watched him thrash through the nightmare. Every night the same, Kili sat outside the blond Englishman’s door while he suffered through nightmares of his capture.

After losing Thorin and seeing the captain of their ship keel-hauled, the rest of the crew were offered the option of the same or joining the pirate crew. A few jumped overboard, but most were transferred to the Dauntless under new command. The pirates were on their way home after a profitable season and anyone who couldn’t carry their weight would end up in the slave markets.

As they hopped from island to island, trading booty and taking on unique supplies, Kili’s charge tried to escape each time they were in sight of an island. Never at night when Kili was there, only during the day when some lazy scallywag underestimated him. Both guard and prisoner were beaten each time. Kili hated it. He begged Fili to stop, to give him some reason to get the Captain to ransom him instead, anything to save him from the torture and the fate in store for him.

Eventually, Fili was moved to the brig and bound to a post for good measure. Captain Savage ordered him to be left to starve. If he made it to Tortuga, they’d sell him. If not, that was fine too.

Kili went to the captain with an idea. He asked to take responsibility for the prisoner. He had been with him every night since he was captured. He could get him to trust him. He could get him to talk. Savage agreed, but he expected results, fast.

Kili slipped into the cell again. This time he had a large mug of ale and two pieces of hardtack. He looked around. Sure that they were alone, he dipped the first piece in the ale until it was soft enough to bite and chew. If the blond didn’t eat again soon he was going to find a spoon and resort to making a mush and feeding him.

“Fili, please. I know it’s awful, but we’re almost at the end of our trip and down to the bottom of our rations. Please eat something.”

Fili gasped, “Are those YOUR rations you’ve been feeding me?”

Kili lowered his eyes, “Did you really think the captain wanted to waste rations on someone meant to sold as a bedslave in Tortuga?”

Fili choked, then gagged. If he had eaten, he would have vomited it all away.

Kili bit off the soaked hardtack rather than let it go to waste. He chewed and swallowed this meager meal rubbing the blond’s back through his dry heaves. Kili wondered if he should have hidden the truth from him.

Eventually, Fili calmed down and leaned back against the post. Kili slid up beside him and Fili lolled his sweaty head over onto the pirate’s shoulder.

“I am sorry, Fili.” He tipped the cup to the Englishman’s lips and got him to swallow a bit. Kili ended up eating the rest of that piece of hardtack himself, but got half the ale into Fili before he drifted off to fitful exhausted sleep.

Kili morosely dragged himself up the steps to the main deck. The first mate, Gnarle, jerked him aside, “Cap’n wants to know what progress you made.”

“I got him to drink some ale. And I told him about Tortuga.” Kili sneered back at the scarred man. “He should tell me something tomorrow.”

“He better. Cap’n ain’t as patient as me.” He shoved Kili aside and stormed off.

Kili headed to the galley to charm a spoon, a cup, and some ale to soak that second piece of hardtack. Old John would be sure to help “that lad what looked like Jim” as he called Fili. The old cook was mad and sentimental, but he carried secrets that gave him wide latitude in his behavior.

The next morning, Fili was more quiet than he had ever been. He watched silently as Gnarle shoved Kili down the stairs and slammed the hatch shut. Kili caught himself and saved the soaked tack porridge from spilling. Then sauntered over to the blond, trying to look tough.

Sad eyes, blue as the sea, looked up at him from under grimy, matted hair that Kili had seen gleam like spun gold when the man was dragged aboard. “Are you in trouble for feeding me?”

Kili sat down gracelessly, putting the cup between them. “No.” He sighed. How much could he trust this man he had come to care for? “I am in trouble because I cannot get you to tell me anything about the ship you were on, the man you were calling for, or why you keep trying so hard to escape.”

“If I tell you something, will you let me go?”

“I cannot.”

“Will you at least re-tie my arms? I can’t feel my hands.”

Kili leaned around the post. The hands in question were purple and badly in need of circulation or he might lose them. He sighed heavily and looked Fili deeply in the eyes. “If I fix your bonds, do you swear to me that you will eat something?”

Fili’s response died in his throat. That was not at all what he expected to be asked.

Kili hopped up into a squat and looked at him again, waiting for an answer.

“I give you my word as a gentleman,” Fili responded at last.

Kili nodded, moved behind, and untied the blond man’s arms. Then he came back and sat in his lap.

Shock was the least emotion in Fili’s eyes.

“Now,” Kili said, “you promised me you would eat.”

True to his word, Fili sat very still and let Kili spoon feed him every morsel of porridge in the cup. He even drank a full measure of ale. Kili, much to his horror, spent the entire time rocking and singing to him. He was very much enjoying the effect he was having on the one part of Fili that did not remain still.

“I am sorry, but I must restrain you again. If you continue to behave, I should be able to give you some liberty of movement during my visits. Tu comprends?” Fili nodded, and Kili whispered in his ear while he tied a complicated knot, “The next stop is my home island. If you trust me, I can get you off the ship and we can escape where Captain Savage will never find us.”

When Kili stepped back, Fili was panting softly. He collected his kitchenware and adjusted his trousers before standing. “Now that I have explained things clearly, are you sure you have nothing to tell the Captain?”

Fili looked stricken, enough that Kili almost stepped forward to comfort him. “The man was my Uncle. His name was Thorin. I am an orphan with no family now. Had he lived, there might have been a ransom paid for me.”

Kili nodded and headed up the stairs.

After he left, Fili heard a shuffle behind some boxes and looked around terrified. Had they been spied upon? Was he about to attacked by rats? Suddenly, a cat shot out between two boxes and he closed his eyes, leaned back against the post, and sighed with relief. He didn’t notice the man in the corner.

The next day, the process was repeated. Less shocked, Fili actually participated and pulled Kili into a deep kiss just before being rebound,

“Tomorrow, my island will be on the horizon,” Kili whispered.

Fili moaned against him, whether from relief or the hand on his ass was less certain.

Kili ground against him, desperately seeking friction. He moaned into the crook of Fili’s neck and stopped himself. He panted hard. "I can't do this." He pushed back and off Fili’s lap.

Fili reached out to him, eyes pleading and confused.

"I can't do it like this. Wait until we're safe. Give me something for the Captain and I'll get us home. Just two days, Fili, please trust me."

They stretched out to each other enough to grasp fingertips.

"My uncle was sending reports on pirate activities back to the king. The British navy is on the way. You have to get off this ship."

Gnarle yanked opened the hatch and thundered down the stairs. "Good job lad!" He thrust Kili into the arms of another crewman and he was passed up and away from Fili without being able to say a word. Gnarle continued, "Our boy's sweet to taste isn't he? Always gets the best information.”

With that, Gnarle turned, laughing, and abandoned Fili, betrayed and brokenhearted, in the dark hold.

While the scarred mate passed his news on to the captain and the crew feted Kili, a thin man crept out of the shadows and cut Fili loose. "Wait for my signal. Run for the dinghy."

Before Fili could ask what signal, he was alone again.

Nori sat in the crow's nest and contemplated his options. The blond would likely get to the dinghy on his own. The problem was getting the boy off the ship. Wait, the blond would get to the dinghy and the boy would follow him. All he had to do was keep them from killing each other. That he could worry about in the boat. Time to get to work. "Ship off the port bow!" he cried out, then slid down the maze of rigging to report a royal navy frigate on the horizon.

Fili took that as the signal and started heading for the small boat. Surprisingly, no one was guarding the hatch. He slipped through quietly and made his way to the bow where the tiny landing craft was tied in the rigging. He spotted shadow man loosing the tiny craft.

Kili spotted Fili and went rigid. How had he gotten loose? They were too far out to swim. The deck was chaos. He saw the dinghy beginning to descend and figured out how to get Fili to the island safely. Whichever pirate was trying to abandon ship and run was either getting two more passengers or swimming lessons. 

He danced across the deck between crewmates, snagging ropes and tools they'd need for the short sail as he went. He really thought they had a good chance, until he got to Fili and went down from a left hook.

Fili screamed at him, "I trusted you! I trusted you and you betrayed me! You may as well have sold me on Tortuga yourself!" A single sob escaped him and he turned away.

From his back on the deck, Kili begged the blond to listen. He felt like they were back to the same place as when Fili had first been brought on board. "Fili! Fili, please! Everything I said was true! I did not know they were listening. I love you!"

The entire deck went silent.

‘Shit,’ Nori thought.

Fili turned around and reached for Kili. But a hand shot out and yanked Kili upright. Gnarle had him and held a knife against his throat. "Choose boy," he growled, "Us or your poncy English brat."

Kili looked straight at Fili, as if he were the only other person there. "Fili," he said, "I will always choose Fili."

"Enough!" Captain Savage bellowed. "Gnarle, don't kill the boy, we'll sell them both. But not until after we've had a chance to break them in properly. " Savage sneered. The crew cheered. Gnarle growled and tossed the brunet into Fili’s arms, gashing Kili’s chest in the process. He ordered them lashed to the mast.

Cruelly, they were tied beside one another but could not touch. Gnarle reminded them to enjoy their last moments alone.

They talked through the night as the ship sailed on. No one noticed that the dinghy disappeared and the frigate on the horizon never appeared. 

"Did you really mean what you said?" Fili asked. 

"Every word," Kili replied, wincing at the pain in his chest as he tried to twist and see Fili better.

"You love me?"

"I do. I was sure when you thought I was in trouble for feeding you."

Fili huffed. "I knew when I realized you had been feeding me your own rations."

"What are we going to do?"

"Love each other while we can."

Kili sobbed once then caught himself. "Let's be happy in the time we have. Tell me about what makes you happy."

They talked all night. Their voices getting hoarser as thirst and exposure took their toll, but the two were determined to make good use of every moment they had given to them.

By the time the ship docked at Ered Luin, they couldn't talk anymore. But they had wriggled themselves around just enough to wrap several fingers together and decided that would have to do.

A dark haired woman in fine clothes marched aboard. Kili looked up at her sheepishly. She ignored him.

“I need slaves,” she bellowed, “how much for these two?” She waved toward the boys.

Nori mysteriously appeared beside her and told her that she didn't want the troublemakers. She sent him to get the Captain. 

Reluctant to sell his prizes so early and eager to play his vile games with them, Savage haggled mercilessly. But in the end, greed won out and he made a pretty profit.

Finished with her business, the Lady sent her escort to put the two "slaves" in her coach. She suggested he lay a cloak over the seat. She ordered both young men to refrain from soiling her seats.

Finally close enough to touch, Kili quickly surged across the seat to wrap himself around Fili. Fili reciprocated and all but pulled him into his lap for a long awaited kiss.

Inopportunely, the Lady opened the door and got in. "Really, darling, have some decorum and pull the shades." Fili gaped. Then she used her handkerchief to wipe Kili’s face and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. “I told you this pirate business was a bad idea.”

"Thank you for rescuing us, Mother,” Kili mumbled.

Nori hopped in, still in his pirate outfit. "The shipped is marked and will be taken by the next patrol. Also, I nicked your payment back for you." He placed a small chest on the seat between himself and Dis. The boys were gaping again. “Can we go now?”

“You had me watched the whole time?!?” Kili screamed.

  
  


“Thorin! Thorin!” Fili wailed at the sea. His uncle and only family swept overboard and he was held tight between two surly pirates. Then Kili was telling him he’d be sold as a bedslave. Kili was rubbing his back. Kili was feeding him. Kili was in his lap and felt so good. Then Gnarle was there, tearing Kili away from him, stabbing him, and Kili was screaming his name…

“Fili!” Kili sat astride him, watched him thrash through the nightmare again. “Fili! Fili!”

Blue eyes finally opened. Blinking. Confused. Sun streamed through the window onto clean white sheets, onto Kili. Kili, who was sitting in his lap, safe, healthy, and neither of them anywhere near a pirate ship. Fili surged up and and pulled Kili into a deep kiss. Kili moaned against him, whether from relief or the hand on his ass was less certain.

Kili ground against him, desperately seeking friction. He moaned into the crook of Fili’s neck and stopped himself. He panted hard. "Can we do this?" He pushed back and off Fili’s lap.

Fili reached out to him, eyes pleading and confused. "We can do this. We're safe. Kili, please trust me."

Kili smiled and the sun got brighter. He pulled his nightshirt off and flipped them over so Fili was on top and in control. Fili’s nightshirt came off. He was in Kili’s lap, rocking, but there was no singing, only moaning and begging and hands and sweat and that exquisite explosion that left them both spent and sated in each other’s arms.

By the time they tottered down to join the rest of the world, it was nearly tea time. Kili’s mother laughed and kissed them both as they joined her on the veranda.

“I hope you don’t mind, darlings, I had invited Bilbo to tea and he’s bringing his new friend. They’re all the gossip.” She giggled into her cup, as if the two young men perched on the settee across from her weren’t going to be worse. “Is that them coming across the lawn? You know how Bilbo prefers walking.”

Fili gaped. Bilbo’s friend was a tall, dark haired gentleman with a short cropped beard that looked very familiar. He stood and the man stopped. Stared back at him. Suddenly Fili ran across the lawn shouting, “Thorin! Thorin!”

And they all lived happily ever after…

  
  



End file.
